Oto Barry
Life Before the Warehouse Oto Barry (June 2, 1954-June 6, 1978, according to Warehouse records) was a Religion professor in the University of Houston, Texas. He lived with his father Maxwell Barry and mother Janine Farrel-Barry, along with his younger siblings Angelina and Mandy. His father was a priest at their local church, and had raised Oto to follow in his footsteps once he either retired or died, having his son accompany him to every sermon and devotional, holiday event, and daily prayer. However, Maxwell employed somewhat unconventional means to keep his children in check, and for various reasons Oto was left alone after the death of his family. Introduction to Warehouse 13 Oto had assigned a class project involving students to bring something involving their individual religions (this was according to the planned lesson. In reality, he assigned them to bring only Christianity-related objects). One of his students had brought a Bible belonging to Madalyn Murray O'Hair, which emanated feelings of animosity against established religions, mainly Christianity. Oto, who was unbeknownst to him immune to its effects, was unable to calm the class who began attacking him. Warehouse agents, including Michael Korss, were called to the scene, and neutralized the artifact. Upon learning Oto had minor immunity to artifact effects, he was recruited and became a member of H.A.R.P. Life at the Warehouse Oto and Michael Korss had become fast friends over the course of a few years, and were frequently partnered together. They could often be seen laughing and drinking together in-between missions. However, when agent Korss came out a month before their final mission, the two immediately had a falling out. Whether this was related or not was never found out. When he was first recruited, he was known to be silent and occasionally easily angered and frightened, but once he had met Michael he became much more pleasant to be around, and constantly looked for ways to help. They were commonly seen together in and outside of the Warehouse before their relationship together soured. As revealed by "PhOto", Oto had actually developed romantic feelings for his partner that went unrequited, as Michael was involved with his partner Benjamin Benoni, and had kept them repressed due to his upbringing. Death and "PhOto" While reluctantly paired with Michael, the two were called to investigate the reports of a haunted office building on June 3, 1978, where they discovered the 1940s Damaged Rotary Phone. Oto, having immunity to most of an artifact's effects, chose to answer the phone. The phone's effects seemed to be too strong for him to not succumb to, and ended up murdering agent Korss after several days with a firearm. Based on the artifact's effects, and the lack of a body, it was presumed agent Barry had killed himself some other way. In reality, the phone itself had slowly begun to infect his mind and took control in order to kill Michael. Once it had been done, the real Oto was completely purged from his own mind and all that remained was the consciousness of the phone, which would no longer ring afterwards. Resurgance Oto Barry was the one behind the Disney Vault incident, was the sender of Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin to Garrett Scott, and the hirer of the man who attacked Felix Draco in SAW: Endless Torture. He is a self-taught hacker who is able to access Warehouse agent files, including Agent Logs, entries, and other information. Oto has also kidnapped Soul Blake in an attempt to bait Aden Taylor, thus inciting his ire. In Retritaliation, Scott went after "PhOto" for vengeance after learning his torturing of Felix had given him PTSD. After being tortured at the hands of the teen, he escaped and eventually asked for Scott to be his student. Garrett agreed on the condition of letting the other agents that had come to rescue him go free, intending to attack the man once he had gained possession of Albert Fish's Whip. However, the whip was extremely powerful and overtook him, and it was only through the intervention of Felix that whammied Scott did not kill him. He was later Bronzed before being eternally imprisoned in a pocket dimension by Felix, Mary, and Aden with the phone that had sired him and Ken Kesey's Cuckoo clock to forever induce endless kinds of psychoses for "PhOto" to endure. Playlist https://soundcloud.com/user-257892767/sets/otos-playlist Artifacts Collected/Utilized *1940s Damaged Rotary Phone *Albert Fish's Whip of Nails *Billy the Puppet’s Tricycle *Bouquet of Margot Fonteyn and Rudolf Nureyev *Brazen Bull of Perillos *Chair from Orfield Laboratories Anechoic Chamber *C. Henry Kempe's Teddy Bear *Currency Changing Wallet *Dagen H Traffic Gloves *Eddie Brown's Tap Shoes *Elaine Esposito's Pillow *Frederick Hoelzel's Cutlery *"Fright Nights" Fog Machine *Heel String Gang Prison Shank *Henry Fuseli's Stole *Holocaust Bowls *Horseshoes from the Execution of François Ravaillac *Kalle Päätalo's Copy of Aiotko Kirjailijaksi *Kevin Zaborney's FREE HUGS Sign *Levitating Gurney *Marc Isambard Brunel's Quadrant *Meriwether Lewis’ Bear Trap *Original San Damiano Crucifix *Pinkamena's Cupcake Tin *Rathwire Hillfort Stone *Sigmund Freud's Glasses *Tomas de Torquemada's Torch *Tripping Shoelace Trivia * He had a low tolerance for alcohol. * He was responsible for the infestation of ferrets mentioned in the Pilot episode. * His surname "Barry", of Germanic origin, means "Brave as a bear." While not intended by his creator, this could be seen as a reference to his bravery in the face of his father in "Beginding." * He is a Gemini, which is fitting considering both his role as a college professor (as Gemini is associated with intelligence) and his fate (having a dual identity). ** While also not intended by his creator, he was born on a Wednesday, the day associated with Gemini, and died on a Tuesday, the day before. * Although he was born with natural immunity to the downsides of many artifacts, it does have exceptions. Artifacts whose downsides are particularly powerful (such as the Rotary Phone), whose effects are overall positive despite having negative portions/effects the artifact may not consider negative (Kempe's Bear), or artifacts whose effects are not inherently negative, are capable of affecting him to varying degrees. Artifacts whose effects relate to things such as emotional, mental, or physical weaknesses have a somewhat higher chance of affecting him than others. Category:Agents Category:Garr9988 Category:Enemies of the Warehouse Category:Warehouse 13 Agents Category:Characters Category:H.A.R.P.